


The Fast and The Salamence

by yarxul



Series: Gotta Catch 'Em All [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe – Pokemon, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarxul/pseuds/yarxul
Summary: A regular day for Pokémon Trainer Taeyong takes a turn when he meets up with an old friend.





	The Fast and The Salamence

“Golduck, use Confusion!” shouts the other trainer as her Golduck focuses its powers.

“Use Thunder!” Taeyong instructs Luxray, hoping a fast attack will be able to interrupt the move. It turns out Luxray is just a second too late, Golduck’s Confusion making it immovable.

“You’re doing great buddy,” the girl encourages her Pokémon. “Now use Zen Headbutt!”

“Brace yourself!” Taeyong yells as the Golduck charges forward and hits a defenseless Luxray, breaking the confusion as it does so. Luxray takes a hard hit but is quick to get back on its paws. “Let’s go!” Taeyong yells.

At this point, Luxray is already charging towards Golduck without Taeyong having to give further instructions, and what comes next is a part of their routine: Luxury uses Bite on Golduck and when it flinches, Luxray immediately follows it up with Thunderbolt, the type advantage making the move even more damaging. As the dust clouds from the attacks clear, a fainted Golduck becomes visible on the forest ground.

“Golduck is unable to battle!” the friend of Taeyong’s opponent exclaims, working as the referee of the match. “Luxray wins the battle.”

The girl calls Golduck back to its ball, whispering something to it, a private moment between trainer and Pokémon, before she sends out her next Pokémon, a Sandshrew.

Taeyong doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“Don’t you want to change your Pokémon?” she asks.

“No, we’re fine.” Taeyong says.

“But ground types are immune to electric types?”

“It would be too easy otherwise.”

“Oh. Okay.”

There’s a moment of silence where no one says anything until the opposing trainer starts the battle, “Sandshrew, dig!”

Sandshrew quickly follows orders, digging a hole and disappearing underground.

“Use your Gleam Eyes to look for it!” Taeyong yells and Luxray’s eyes light up in gold as it uses its sight to look for the Sandshrew through the ground. It appears to have spotted the Pokémon, but Luxray is a second too late to react and doesn’t manage to completely dodge the attack when Sandshrew breaks through the ground while curled up as a ball, hitting Luxray with its rock hard hide.

“Great job, Sandshrew!” the opposing trainer yells. “Now use dig again!”

Sandshrew digs a new hole and Luxray is about to use its Gleam Eyes again, when Taeyong gets an idea, “Luxray! Use Swift at the hole Sandshrew just dug!”

Luxray sends star-shaped rays after Sandshrew, and it has the intended effect. The Swift attack hits Sandshrew while it is underground and forces it to emerge earlier, resulting in its Dig attack missing Luxray. Luxray takes advantage of this and quickly tackles Sandshrew, who flinches and uncurls from its balled up position – making it easier for Luxray to deal damage. Taeyong doesn’t even have to say anything, Luxray once again working as if it is a routine or as if it can read his mind, their non-verbal link taking over. Right after tackling Sandshrew, Luxray uses Bite to grab on to its tail and slams it down with so much force, the ground underneath the Sandshrew forms a sandshrew-shaped indent.

The Sandshrew still has some fight left in it, not wanting to give up just yet. Before Luxray uses Quick Attack, the Ground-type curls up on itself as a last minute resort. Sandshrew is a tad to late though, a critical hit from Luxray sends Sandshrew flying, and it doesn’t get up again.

“Sandshrew is unable to battle, Luxray and Taeyong win!”

Taeyong walks up to Luxray, “You good?” he asks while checking for injuries, getting a light nudge in return. Taeyong chuckles, turning to the trainer that challenged him, pulling something out of his bag while he walks towards the girl.

“While type effectiveness is important when it comes to battling and can give you an advantage, it is not enough to win a battle alone. You were thinking right, but your Sandshrew still needs training.” Taeyong gives the girl the revive he’d pulled out from his bag. “You should probably get to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible, but this should be enough until then.”

While the girl heals her Pokémon, Taeyong can’t help but comment on something else, “That move you pulled with your Golduck… Using Confusion to stop Luxray and maintaining that move while attacking with Zen Headbutt... That’s a really clever strategy. If you keep practicing that move combination it could turn out to be fatal for your opponents in the future.”

The girl’s face had lightened up while Taeyong had spoken, “Wow, thank you so much! I’ll train a lot so I can beat you when we meet again!”

“I look forward to it. Thank you for a fun battle,” Taeyong replies, smiling.

Taeyong and Luxray are watching the girl and her friend leave for the nearest Pokémon Center, the girl turning around to wave at them. Taeyong waves back as his Pokétch beeps, signaling the arrival of new messages:

> **YUTA [winwinWONmyheart]  
>  ** the contest just ended  
>  meet me @ the main pokemon center in 30 u traitor  
>  im bringing a friend btw

Oh. Taeyong had been so into it when he was challenged to a Pokémon battle, he had forgotten everything about meeting up with Yuta.

> **TAEYONG [PkmLuvr95]  
>  **On my way

“Looks like it’s time to go,” Taeyong says as he returns Luxray to its PokéBall and calls out another Pokémon in its stead. Skarmory emerges while posing, stretching its razor sharp wings as far as they can go, yelling at the sky. Taeyong chuckles, “I guess you’re all ready.”

Skarmory playfully snaps after his fingers when he nears it and Taeyong, being used to its games, easily avoids its beak. He checks the flying equipment strapped around its body, making sure everything is secure.

“We’re going to the city today,” he tells it while getting his gear out of his bag, putting on a beanie because it gets cold when you reach altitudes and speeds as high as Skarmory likes it. He zips up his jacket, pulling up the neck to cover his mouth, fixes his gloves, puts on the protective goggles and gets up on his Pokémon, strapping himself to the equipment – because flight safety is important, kids! Skarmory senses when he’s ready to go, taking off with no warning, kicking up dust and sand from the ground, the beating wings rustling the trees, probably disturbing some Pokémon in hiding.

Soaring in the air high up above the forest where the trees merge into one big green carpet, Taeyong lets his thoughts wander while steering Skarmory towards the big city in the middle of the region. Normally he would have gone to city in good time, not liking being late to meet up with a friend, especially not when that friend was Yuta – someone he had not seen for some time.

Then the trainer had showed up, yelling about how she’d been looking for Taeyong for days, proceeding to challenge Taeyong for a Pokémon battle in the very same breath. Apparently she had heard rumors about a strong trainer with a Luxray roaming the forest, and had gone looking for him, wanting to battle.

Taeyong loves battling, could never say no to it, certainly didn’t get to battle near as much as he wanted to when he was a gym leader. Seeing the young trainer’s enthusiasm that reflected his own love for battling he readily accepted the challenge, forgetting about the meeting with his best friend.

—

Taeyong has just picked up his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, leaving the desk of the Pokémon Center and walking towards the open sitting area with enough space for him to let out Luxray of its Poké Ball. It stretches out, purring, before it walks up to Taeyong to rub against him.

“I’m glad you’re feeling good buddy,” Taeyong says and starts walking. “Let’s go, I need to stock up on Poké Balls.”

He heads towards the PokéMart that is built within the Pokémon Center, when Luxray stops, looking towards the entrance. It’s no secret that Luxray is the more attentive of the two, always aware of their surroundings. Taeyong follows its gaze and spots Yuta walking in, he’s talking enthusiastically to a guy walking next to him, slightly shorter with dark hair and wearing an Alolan t-shirt.

Luxray smoothly turns to walk up to Yuta, Taeyong following right behind. He almost thinks they won’t be noticed with how immersed Yuta seems in whatever conversation he’s having, but Taeyong is proven wrong when Yuta’s eyes meet his and his face lights up.

“Hi baby!” Yuta half-yells as he jogs up to them, a big camera-bag hanging to his side. Taeyong is getting ready for the usual hug when Yuta stops in front of Luxray, petting its head before embracing it. He still has an arm wrapped around its mane when he turns to Taeyong, “Hi to you too, I guess.”

What else can Taeyong do but roll his eyes at him as Yuta chuckles while untangling himself from Luxray’s mane to give Taeyong a big hug.

“I could go on about how shitty you are at keeping in touch,” Yuta says as he unfolds his arms that had been firmly wrapped around Taeyong, trapping him, “but I’m letting you go this time because Taeil is here––Say hi to Taeil, by the way.”

“Hi,” the guy in the Alolan t-shirt, Taeil, says. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Yuta,” He continues, “Most of it bad.”

Taeyong chuckles nervously, “I wish I could say the same. Not that– Not that I want to hear bad things about you or anything!”

“He was kidding, Taeyong,” Yuta interrupts him before he has a breakdown.

“Oh.”

Taeil is laughing at him too.

“Though I did tell him about your betrayal,” Yuta continues.

“Not this again,” Taeyong turns towards Luxray and nods towards the PokéMart. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t leave!” Yuta yells as Taeyong and Luxray do just that. Taeil follows Yuta as he starts speed-walking to catch up while continuing his rant, “You were gonna be the Electric Elite Four to my Dragon-team and we were gonna make a Winwin shrine together!”

Taeyong starts walking faster, “You know I don’t even know who Winwin is!”

“You really weren’t kidding when you said he’s out of touch,” Taeyong hears Taeil say behind him. “He really said that while walking past one of your Winwin support ads.”

“I _know!_ ” Yuta says, exasperated.

Honestly? Taeyong has no idea what any of that means, so he ignores them and continues walking ahead. Reaching the PokéMart, Taeyong walks straight up to the counter to get his PokéBalls, Luxray by his side.

“So, the Pokémon Day-Care.” Yuta says.

“Hm?” Taeyong mumbles, slightly preoccupied with fitting the new stock of PokéBalls in his bag.

“Taeil and I were gonna go to the Day-Care after seeing you, but then I realized you’d ignore me even longer than when you accidentally ghost me if I went there without taking you, so. Wanna race?”

“Huh?”

“Great, meet you at the entrance!” Yuta says before running off towards the exit. Taeil, Luxray and Taeyong are left behind, looking at the spot where Yuta was a few seconds ago. Taeyong looks at Taeil.

“So…… You need a ride?” Taeyong asks.

Taeil shrugs, “I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

Luxray, Taeil, and Taeyong stare at each other in complete silence.

“You should probably go if you want to get there before Yuta,” Taeil says.

“Right,” Taeyong says. Getting his Pokémon checked by Nurse Joy was the first thing he did when he landed in the city, and so he is still wearing his flight gear. “You sure you don’t want a lift?” he asks Taeil as he puts the goggles on and zips his jacket.

Taeil gestures for him to leave. “Get out, kid. Don’t worry about me,” For a second Taeyong is afraid he accidentally offended him, but he has a smile on his face and his eyes look warm, expression completely different from when Yuta was there.

Taeyong, encouraged by the warmth radiating from Taeil, gets ready to leave “Don’t be too late!” he says, as Luxray starts pushing him towards the exit, apparently having lost its patience. “I’ll see you there!” He tries to turn around to wave at Taeil as he gets pushed away but Luxray doesn’t let him, instead he waves at the air with big gestures, hoping Taeil can see it.

“Okay, calm down, I’m hurrying!” Taeyong chides Luxray once they get outside the Pokémon Center. Luxray growls quietly, staring into the distance. Taeyong looks in the same direction, not seeing what Luxray sees with its gleam eyes, but he knows it’s probably Yuta and his trusted Salamence already in the air.

Luxray disappears into its PokéBall the next second, Taeyong chuckles at the competitiveness of his friend as he summons Skarmory for another ride.

“No time for small talk,” Taeyong says, already climbing on and strapping himself in. “We have a race to win!”

—

When Taeyong lands in front of the Pokémon Day-Care, there is no one to be seen.

“We did it!” He yells in victory, fist in the air. He gets down and goes looking for a snack in his bag to reward Skarmory for its hard work. “Thank you, buddy.” The Pokémon eats the PokéPuff in one bite, and Taeyong is petting it when Yuta lands on his Salamence a moment later.

“Not fair!” He pouts, crossing his arms. Salamence lets out a defeated cry.

Taeyong shrugs, lifting his brow, “Even when you cheat your way to a head start you can’t beat me.”

Yuta scoffs, walking past him towards the daycare entrance. “Whatever.” Salamence follows right behind him, also scoffing at Taeyong who only laughs in response. Skarmory seems intimidated by the big Dragon-type Pokémon but Taeyong goes back to petting it to comfort it.

“Don’t worry, Salamence is just a big of a loser as Yuta is,” he stage whispers.

“I heard that!” Yuta yells, not even turning back, before disappearing into the building with his Pokémon.

Taeyong hesitates for a second. It’s been a while since Taeyong last visited the Pokémon Day-Care, a few years actually, and from the looks of it a lot has changed since then. It looks like it has been renovated, the facade looking more vibrant than he remembers, but it is also bigger. He almost didn’t notice the extension with how it fit into the architecture of the original building. Taeyong wonders how much of it has changed inside as he and Skarmory enter the building.

… To find Yuta in the lobby talking to Taeil.

“ _How–_ ”

Taeil puts his hand up, curled into a fist with the thumb and pinky extended and wiggles his hand while sticking his tongue out.

“It took you guys a while and I got bored so I already went inside to say hi.”

Yuta is laughing his ass off while pointing mockingly at Taeyong, his other hand slapping his thigh as he struggles for air.

Taeyong stops moping and straightens up, “You know what? I’m not even going to question it.”

Taeil winks at him and Taeyong doesn’t know how to react.

Luckily he doesn’t need to as they get interrupted by an Aipom sprinting into the lobby through the back door with an incredible speed that impresses even Taeyong. It jumps over the counter without halting its momentum and crashes straight into Salamence.

“Aipom!” a man yells, entering the lobby from the back door right after Aipom, stopping up when he spots all the people gathered in the room.

“Hey Johnny,” Taeil says.

“I should’ve known it was Yuta’s laugh.” The guy – no, Johnny – says. “I’d apologize for Aipom, but I guess he knew it was you, and since it’s just Yuta and Salamence anyway… It doesn’t matter.”

“What is _up_ with the disrespect today?” Yuta whines, making Taeyong chuckle, catching Johnny’s attention.

“Oh! I’m so sorry for being rude, hi!” he says exiting from behind the counter, a hand outstretched to greet Taeyong. “I’m Johnny. You’re Taeyong, right?”

Taeyong must look surprised that Johnny knows him, because the guy chuckles as he points a thumb in Yuta’s general vicinity, if nothing else, his screams from being attacked by Aipom’s love gives his position away.

“He’s mentioned you a few times,” Johnny says. “The Winwin shrine you were supposed to build in the E4.”

“Oh my god.” Taeyong puts his head in his hands, embarrassed.

“It’s fine, you know how dramatic Yuta can be,” Johnny says just as Yuta lets out his loudest scream of the day. He’s falling to the floor when Taeyong and Johnny turn to look at him and then he disappears underneath a combined attack from Aipom, Salamence, _and_ , to Taeyong’s surprise and delight, his Skarmory. Johnny turns to look at Taeyong with one of his brows raised, Yuta’s continuous screams proving his point.

“Anyway I help run the daycare! It’s nice to finally meet you. Yuta has been promising for ages that he’d bring you here but apparently you’re hard to get a hold of,” Johnny says.

Taeil joins them, “Where’s bossman?” he asks.

“Hanging out with the prof somewhere, I’m alone today. Honestly I feel like watching Aipom alone requires more energy than taking care of all the other Pokémon in the daycare.” Johnny whines. “I’m glad you guys are here, though. There are not many Pokémon here right now, and I think Aipom was getting bored.”

It’s like Johnny whining about the work makes Taeyong finally realize where he actually is. “Can I say hi to the Pokémon?” he asks Johnny. “Oh my god, _wait!_ Can I play with them too?” his behavior has changed, the thought of all the Pokémon making him buzz with excitement.

Johnny looks a bit overwhelmed, and Taeil starts laughing, “It looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. Either that or he’s gonna use double team on us.”

“I _wish!_ ” Taeyong exclaims, “I could pet so many Pokémon at once!” Taeil and Johnny share a look, Taeyong’s not exactly sure what it means, but when Johnny shrugs and gestures for Taeyong to follow him, he forgets all about it.

“I’m just letting you know,” Johnny says as he stops in front of a door that leads outside to the open area of the Pokémon Day-Care where Pokémon are allowed to roam freely during their stay. “That I take my job very seriously. The trainers of these Pokémon have trusted me to take care of their friends, and I do not take that trust or responsibility for granted. I am only letting you do this because you are a friend of Yuta’s and Taeil seems to approve of you, and so I trust you too.”

Johnny looks serious and Taeyong can’t help but feel a deep level of respect for the guy he’s just met. He understands Johnny’s feelings and thinks that the day-care and the Pokémon in it are lucky to have someone like him in charge.

“Anyway!” Johnny says, “Let me introduce you to my friends!”

Taeyong prepares himself for this to become one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! it's been a while since the last update. a lot of things have happened since then, and i apologize for the delay, but thank you so much if you're here, reading this right now! this fic has been in the works since march, but writing pokémon battles is one big challenge, pair that up with a bunch of school work and you get months of delay. but we're here now! and hopefully there wont be months until the next update.
> 
> jo and i have so much planned for this universe, and we both want to share it with everyone as soon as possible, we're only just getting started!
> 
> find me on twitter or curiouscat if you want to talk pokemonct with me


End file.
